PokeMasters! Literal Chapter 2
by The Sixth Child
Summary: Team Rocket decides that if Giovanni wouldn't accept Togepi before, he wouldn't accept Togepi now. But what does happen is a bit surprising...


PokeMasters!  
Literal  
Chapter 2  
By Nazonoryu  
*NOTE*  
Hmmm...nothing to say this time, only that I haven't started Chapter 3, but I will very soon...Hope ya like it!  
~Ryu  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
*Finally our heroes have landed in Team Rocket's deflated balloon...*  
Ash: I'm.....hungry....  
Tracy: Thirsty.....  
Ash: Tired...  
Pikachu: Ka?  
Misty: GET UP YOU TWO WE GOTTA GO FIND TOGEPI!  
*Misty hits both of them, and Ash and Tracy quickly stand up*  
Tracy: Yes ma'am!  
Misty: Okay, Tracy. You get out Marill and Venonat; tell them to track down Team Rocket. Ash....your Pokemon are useless....  
Ash: No they're not!  
Misty: Okay. Name one of your Pokemon that can help find Togepi.  
Ash: Umm...  
Misty: Hey I know! Psyduck can use it's psychic powers to find Togepi! Psyduck, go!  
*Psyduck comes out*  
Misty: Psyduck, find Togepi!  
Psyduck: Psy?  
Ash: And she said my Pokemon were useless...  
Misty: Grr....Psyduck, return.  
Tracy: Hey Misty, Venonat's radar found something!  
*Misty and Ash go over to Tracy and Venonat. A picture of Team Rocket's balloon is in Venonat's vision.*  
Ash: Where do they keep getting those balloons?  
Misty: Who cares, let's go get `em!  
*The three trainers and their Pokemon run off in the direction of Team Rocket. Meanwhile...*  
James: Hee hee, we got Togepi!  
Meowth: Now the Boss will give us a big promotion! And I can get my saucer of milk!  
Jessie: Hmmm. You idiots, don't you remember last time we got Togepi?  
James and Meowth: What?  
Jessie: Togepi is too weak to impress the boss. We can't bring it to him!  
James: Well, what if we ransom Togepi for Pikachu?  
Meowth: They might fall for that...  
Jessie: No they won't! We have to get something else of thiers...something that can add to Togepi and equal Pikachu...  
Meowth: Hmmm...  
James: What if...we teach Togepi some attacks?  
Jessie and Meowth: What?  
James: What if we teach Togepi a psychic attack to capture Pikachu? It's too young to know what's doing anyways...  
Jessie: *smiles* Hehehehe...  
Meowth: Team Rocket will finally capture Pikachu!  
Togepi: *happily, as always* Toky toky! Priiii!  
*Meanwhile...*  
Ash: Togepiiii!  
Tracey: Where aaarre yoouuuu??  
Misty: Togepi!  
Pikachu: Pipipi!! Pipipi!!  
Tracey: Hey look! There's Team Rocket!  
*Over a hill they can see Team Rocket huddled in a circle around Togepi.*  
Misty: What are they doing to Togepi??!  
Ash: I don't think they're doing anything bad...  
*Down the hill...*  
James: Okay...Go, Wheezing!  
*Wheezing comes out*  
Jessie and Meowth: C'mon Togepi! You can do it! Beat Wheezing!  
Wheezing: Wheez??  
James: Why can't we use Arbok? Wheezing thinks we're not cheering for it.  
Jessie: We're not.  
James: *sighs*  
Togepi: Pri?  
Meowth: *sighs*  
Jessie: Grr...C'mon Togepi! Get Wheezing!!  
*Togepi smiles and starts waving it's arms*  
Togepi: Toky priiii!  
*Togepi does confusion to Wheezing, and Wheezing starts attacking Meowth*  
Meowth: Yahh! James, get your Wheezing!  
James: Wheezing, return!  
Jessie: *kneels down next to Togepi* Togepi...we need you to do something very important. Can you paralyze James, and make him come to me?  
Togepi: Priii? Toky!  
*Togepi does what Jessie asks*  
Jessie: *smiles* Good Togepi! *pats Togepi's head*  
James: Ahhh! Jessie! What are you doing?  
Jessie: Hmmm...let James go...can you do that to Pikachu?  
Togepi: Pi?  
Jessie: Yes, Pikachu.  
Togepi: *smiles* Toky!! Toky!!  
Jessie: *smiles back* Good Togepi! Now will you do that to Pikachu when we tell you to?  
Togepi: *continues smiling* Toky!! Priii!!!  
Jessie: Heheheh....  
*Up the hill...*  
Misty: Mmm...I gotta get Togepi back! Go, Sta-  
*Psyduck comes out*  
Psyduck: Psy?  
Misty: No Pysduck! Not unless you can get Togepi for me!!  
Psyduck: Duck?  
Misty: Grrr..Pysduck, return! Go, Staryu!  
*Staryu comes out*  
Misty: Okay, let's go!*The group starts running down the hill towards Team Rocket*  
James: Hmm?  
Jessie: Hehehehe....Prepare for trouble!  
James: And make it double!  
*Ash & Co. stop in front of Team Rocket as they do their motto.*  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: *holding Togepi* Meowth, that's right!  
Misty: Gimme back my Togepi!  
Jessie: Togepi, get Pikachu!  
*Togepi starts waving it's arms, and Pikachu, paralyzed, comes to James. James picks up Pikachu, and puts it in a shock-proof glass cage*  
Jessie: Hahaha! Team Rocket finally captured Pikachu!  
Ash: Gimme Pikachu back!  
Meowth: Here, let's trade! We'll keep Pikachu, and give you back Togepi!  
*Meowth throws Togepi at Ash & Co., and Misty catches it.*  
Misty: Togepi!  
Togepi: Toky toky!  
Ash: Give me my Pikachu!  
Meowth: Uh uh! We gotta go! Bye!  
*Team Rocket jumps in their balloon and float away.*  
Ash: Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika! Chuuu!!  
*Ash starts running after the balloon, Misty and Tracy following. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has reached the HQ, and are heading to Giovanni.*  
*Jessie knocks on the door.*  
Giovanni: Enter.  
*They open the door, and go inside.*  
Giovanni: What do you want?  
Jessie: We...captured Pikachu...Boss.  
Giovanni: And?  
Meowth: Didn't...you want us to? So now we get a promotion?  
Giovanni: Have you seen the sign? The wanted poster?  
James: What...poster?  
Giovanni: *sighs* Obviously you haven't. You three are in big trouble. But thank you for bringing the Pikachu. I think I shall put it in the basement...  
Jessie: But what....have we done?  
Giovanni: Nothing! That's why you're in trouble! The only Pokemon you've brought me is a weak little Togepi. In other words....you're fired.  
Jessie and James: Fired??  
  
*Will Ash ever get Pikachu back? Or will Pikachu have to suffer in Team Rocket's basement? And what will the ex-Team Rocket recruits do now? All to be revealed, in PokeMasters! Chapter 3!* 


End file.
